Demons, wizards, and Rin?
by kyusaiimarukyushen
Summary: What happens when Sesshomaru is defeated by a powerful spellcaster and Rin is taken hostage! Let’s just say that he receives a lot more than a little help. the rating will cahnge as chapters are updated.
1. Chapter 1

From kyusaiimarukyushen, a new ficcy! It's a miracle…

KK: yeah it is a miracle. I FINALLY got a pc. Do you know how hard it is updating from a library?

Anyway here's the new s& ;)

Summary:

What happens when Sesshomaru is defeated by a powerful spellcaster and Rin is taken hostage! Let's just say that he receives a lot more than a little help.

Title: Demons, Wizards, and… Rin?

Ficcy:

Chapter One

"Sesshomaru-sama!" The cry of a little girl was distant and faint to the demon lord who was slowly loosing consciousness. A horrible laugh filled the air.

"Lord Sesshomaru, if you want the girl back you will have to try harder than that!"

'Rin… I will get you back. No on takes what belongs to this Sesshomaru and lives to tell about it for long…' was Sesshomaru's last thought before he slid into complete darkness.

A girl and three children walked along a forest path. It was a sunny cool day in spring.

"Amida," the little boy of the group tugged on the sleeve of the oldest.

"Hmm?" she answered without looking down at the boy.

"where are we going?" the boy asked.

"To gather herbs for the lakeside, kioi." The girl answered and gazed around in a nervous manner.

A little girl pulled the other sleeve.

"Yes, Ari?" the girl said again not looking down.

"Amida-chan, what is that over there?" the little girl asked and the eldest stopped walking abruptly. She looked around and spotted what the young girl had spoken of.

"All of you stay here in the sun light where I can see you." The eldest sprinted off into the forest disobeying all of her training as a warrior.

She gasped lightly at the sight that befell her eyes.

"A demon…" She said and knelt beside the being. "You are so badly wounded…" Amida went to brush a stray strand of hair form the demon's face, but withdrew her badly singed hand and frowned deeply.

"And it's no wonder why. What did you do to be attacked by such a strong mage?" She chanted a quick spell dispersing the residual magic then went to comfort the bloody creature.

"You are so beautiful, even now… you seem majestic… magical." She said in a soft voice and suddenly noticed that she was being watched.

"Oh… hello, how long have you been conscious?" she asked innocently and received a weak growl as an answer.

"Really," she blushed causing the demon to arch an elegant eyebrow and fix it's eyes on the blush.

Amida put down the basket she had been carrying and searched through her baggy sleeves for a moment or two before pulling out a gourd.

"It's water, I'm pretty sure that you are thirsty." The demon accepted this and took the drink offered.

After a moment the demon broke out in a fit of coughing.

"It was actually a restorative potion, to keep you away from deaths door, for the time being. It's suppose to taste like water, but to a demon such as yourself I'm not really sure…" She said and the demon gave her a glare of bloody murder. Amida laughed off the glare and the demon stared at her in mild confusion.

Before he could pose his question , Amida called out a name and a small boy ran up.

"AHHHH! De…." His cry was cut off by a sharp blow to the side of the head by Amida.

"Shhh… Arita and Arikana don't need to know that this is a demon. If they find out it may scare them, if they ask tell them that it was a whit wolf…"

"Dog…" the demon coughed out.

Amida and the boy looked puzzled for a moment.

"Uhhh… okay, dog. Anyway I have jobs for the three of you. I want you all to _RUN_ back to the village and retrieve bandages, ointments, and _FRESH, _do you hear me _FRESH_ restorative potions. Do all of this quickly and I will reward you all with one wish." She said and pushed the boy away. "Go, Run!" the boy ran off to the others and Amida turned back to the demon.

"You have a name, I am to presume." She said.

"My name is Sesshomaru, and I am the lord of the western lands."

"Sesshomaru. That is a nice name. Well then Lord Sesshomaru, I can't move you. So I will go and fetch you food, water, and clothing." Amida said and stood.

"Girl, what is your name?" Sesshomaru asked.

"My name is Amidamari, everyone calls me Amida." She said and walked away at a slow pace, humming a soft tune that gripped Sesshomaru and lulled him into a dreamless sleep.

TBC XP

So how did you like it? Review you lazy bastards!


	2. Chapter 2 white pupppy paws

Chapter 2

puppy paws

AN/

Apparently some people think that trying to set a mood is boring in a fic. Using adjectives is unheard of in the world of fandom! People, come on now… if your going to insult something, don't insult my grammar. Try for spelling.

And for those of you who enjoy my way of writing and using adjectives here's another chapter **_full_** of them:

When Sesshomaru awoke it was still day but late in the afternoon.

A peaceful humming was close to his right ear. He turned his head slightly and saw the girl from earlier that morning. She was humming a sweet tune that seemed to quiet the entire forest. Birds seemed swooped down from the sky to get a better listen.

'Such a beautiful voice…' Sesshomaru caught himself thinking.

The girl looked over at him and gazed blankly in to his eyes. There seep within the blue orbs Sesshomaru saw nothing but pain, a tortured pain that comes from years of hardship and loss.

A sharp pain arose in Sesshomaru's chest. His expression must have betrayed him as the girl stopped humming and the pain was masked with a bright smile.

"Oh, hello, How do you feel?" She asked.

Sesshomaru tried to sit up but another sharp pain arose in him, and this time it wasn't pity. He hissed his discomfort and her girl gently pushed his shoulder to get him to stop moving.

"I'm sorry, I would have cleaned and bandaged you while you were sleeping but those children haven't returned to me yet." She said in a soft apologetic voice.

"Amida!" A small girls voice called.

"that's me!" the girl said and sped away toward the sound of the girl's voice.

Sesshomaru suddenly heard the girl gasp.

"Healer! What are you doing here!" she said.

"I came with the children when I found then taking herbs and bandages. I thought that you might have been hurt and in need of help." A male voice said. The voice was soft and gave Sesshomaru's skin a slimy feeling. 'That could only be one thing…' he thought to himself and shuddered at the visual image that came with the thought.

"Oh NO…" Amida's voice was laced with honey-glazed hatred. "I sent the children to fetch bandages because I found an injured dog in the forest. I thought it would make a nice guard dog or pet." Sesshomaru wanted to kill the girl for that comment, but another side of him logic-ed that the girl was lying on his behalf and he should not kill her just be cause she couldn't come up with a better lie than that.

"Well what is wrong with the poor creature?" the man asked.

"It has a large gash across the chest and several small cuts elsewhere." Amida's voice said and Sesshomaru grinned.

"Lying by omission." He breathed to himself. ' Very clever'

"Well, why don't you just use your magic on the creature and be done with it?" The healer said in a smug tone.

"Because I have not rested well in a while and I do not think it wise to risk my life and the life of the creature." Amida said, " I think I can handle most of my problems without the use of magic. Now, I just take the bandages and be back to helping the poor pup that I found."

"Alright, Amida, I will see you when you return to the village. You and your precious pup." The man said and Sesshomaru could hear his footsteps as he walked away.

Four other pairs of footsteps began to come toward Sesshomaru and stopped a little while away.

Amida knelt before the three children.

"we're sorry, Amida. We didn't mean to bring him. He followed us." A young boy's voice said.

"It's alright. Did you bring what I asked for?" Amida asked sweetly and Sesshomaru heard the rustling of clothes.

"Very good then," there was a pause, "Arita, Arikana go back to the village. Korin, you come with me." Amida ordered. "Girls, **_DO NOT_** let the healer see you go into the village!"

"HAI!" the little girls answered as they ran.

Amida and a little boy appeared before Sesshomaru.

"Korin, this is Lord Sesshomaru. You will address him as such." The boy bowed to Sesshomaru.

"Now, Lord Sesshomaru, we need to clean and inspect your wounds. Contrary to popular belief, demons do not heal from magically inflicted wounds. I would like to see you live through this. Do we have your permission?" Amida asked

'A formal request? Well, at least she's not stupid.' He thought and nodded his permission.

Amida knelt beside Sesshomaru and placed her hands under his neck and between his shoulders and lifted him into a sitting position. Sesshomaru's armor crumbled due to the movement of his upper body making Amida's job easier.

To Amida's displeasure, Sesshomaru's back looked as though he had vigorously rubbed himself against a rough barked tree.

Then she looked up at the tree he was leaned against and saw bit's and pieces of his armor, kimono and flesh. She grimaced and rubbed the back of Sesshomaru's neck.

"Korin, remind me to burn this tree down…" she said and the boy nodded.

Amida cleaned a total of about sixty-seven wounds through out Sesshomaru's body. She also forced him to drink a number of gourds of restorative potion until he was able to sit up on his own.

Amida played with and fondled parts of Sesshomaru only to be warded off by a ferocious growl from the demon lord.

"Stop touching me… Now!" He barked finally when Amida started to clean his toenails. He drew his feet in under him and balled his hand into a fist to keep her away from his fingernails.

"Amida, you're such a neat freak." The boy said and got a sharp right to the top of the head.

"Perfectionist, not neat freak." Amida said then sat quietly in thought.

"What am I going to do?" She said to herself.

"About what?" the boy said rubbing his head.

"The healer expects me to walk into the village, with a pup in tow. I have no pup. Hence, I'm sunk." She said then looked at Sesshomaru a dangerous gleam in her eyes.

She raised her index finger to Sesshomaru's forehead and chanted something, never breaking eye contact with Sesshomaru. There was a bright blaze of light and unexpectedly everything was bigger to Sesshomaru.

"What have you done!" he demanded when he looked down and saw…

white puppy paws….

To be continued.

AN:

Yes, short chapter. But still… any way I know that there was a _lot _of OOC, but hey most of the characters in this chapter belong to me anyway. XP

Please review, but if you don't have anything useful or positive to say… say it anyway. **Laughs**


	3. Chapter 3 enter kalina

Chapter 3

Enter: Kalina!

Amidamari's keeper

.:(Into the village to meet Kalina):.

An: hey another chapter!

Crowd: This is getting outrageous! It just won't go away! AHHHHH!

Kyusaiimarukyushen: Mwhahahahahahahahaha…. I shall always be here to publish over scrutinized works of fandom! With perfect grammar and spelling! Mwahahahahahahahahahaha!

Laugh, you know you want to…

Fic:

Chapter three!

Into the village

"What have you done!" Sesshomaru demanded when he looked down at his feet and saw tiny white puppy paws.

"By day you are a little white dog, but night you are a full demon. All you have to do is stick with me for three days, the spell wears off then, and you can go on and live your life and never see me ever again." Amida said and picked up the little white puppy. The three of them started off for the village where Amida and Korin lived.

"I really thought that you'd come out as an older dog…" Amida said as she walked.

"What do you mean older dog?" Sesshomaru demanded.

"Don't take that tone with me. Remember you're a puppy until sundown." Amida said.

'You had better hope that I like you better before then…' Sesshomaru thought to himself and pictured the girl with her throat ripped out.

Unexpectedly it didn't bring him much joy…

They came up to the gates of what looked to be a large village. Three archers ran up and greeted them.

"Amida, you're back. Welcome home." One said. Amida smiled at the young boy and Sesshomaru growled.

"How is the wall holding up?" she asked.

"As good as the day you conjured it, Amida." An older man said with a bright smile.

"Good to hear." Amida said and they passed into the village.

Once in the village, Amida gave a heavy sigh and walked over to a large shrine.

"This is the healers shrine. I hope you can pass through the wards that are on the doors." Amida whispered to Sesshomaru and preceded through the doors. They passed through without problem.

"Those seals aren't very strong but they are usually enough." Amida whispered

"I am no second rate demon, like some sutras could stop me." Sesshomaru said with a huff and Amida giggled and pet his head tenderly.

"Healer…" Amida said in a soft tone of voice.

"Amida, you've returned. Ahh.. this must be the pup you rescued from the wooded area." The healer sounded disappointed.

Sesshomaru began to growl, he could straight through the 'healer'.

"What a courageous pup." He said.

Amida pet Sesshomaru's muzzle and slipped her finger in between his fangs. Sesshomaru bit down by accident and she withdrew her hand.

"yeah, he managed to nip my finger earlier." Amida laughed and held up a slightly bleeding digit.

"Hmmm. Very well. Take him to Kalina." The healer waved them away. Amida's grip on the scruff of Sesshomaru's neck and they left the shrine.

"That is no human…" Sesshomaru said when they were out of ear shot of everyone.

"I know that." Amida's voice was cold and harsh.

"well then, did you know that that is a leech demon?" Sesshomaru retorted in an equally cold voice.

"A what?" Amida stopped in front of a large 'hut'.

"a leech demon, the exact opposite of a healer. Leech demons suck the life out of you…" Sesshomaru said and Amida entered the hut that they were outside of.

"Kalina…" the girl called. "We shall speak of the 'healer' later…" Amida whispered as an old woman appeared in the fore room of the hut.

"Hello, Amida, welcome back." The old woman said.

"Hello, Kalina. I am happy to be back." Amida said happily and placed Sesshomaru on his own _four _feet and walked away into another room as well as the old woman.

'I have to say, for a hut this place is huge.' Sesshomaru thought to himself as he followed the two females into a totally different room.

This room was cavernous with an arched ceiling. In the center of the room was a basin that was filled to the brim with crystal blue waters that sparkled and cast a warbling blue light over the entire expanse of the room. Amida stood before the basin and gazed blankly into it.

"What have you to report on the activities of our dear friend, Taikashi?" she said in a vacant voice.

"He attacked a demon Lord and kidnapped a little girl." Kalina said and piqued Amida's and Sesshomaru's interest.

"Kalina, show me the kidnapping." Amida said looking at Sesshomaru.

"I can't, but I can show you the girl and the person whom she was taken from." Kalina said and the water turned black and at once displayed the face of a young human girl and a beautiful golden eyed demon.

Amida gasped and looked down at Sesshomaru.

"Do you know this man, Amidamari?" Kalina asked accusingly.

Amida cleared her throat and spoke in a clear cold voice.

"His name is Sesshomaru, He is the current demonic lord of the Western Lands." She said loud enough for sesshomaru to hear her clearly.

He gave a growl and Amida picked him up. Sesshomaru was staring at a reflection of himself when he felt his body start to change.

Amida looked up at the darkening sky through the perfectly circular hole in the center of the roof.

_(The hole is intentional_)

"Kalina, ready my things for a mission, this is final act that Taikashi will commit against others." Amida said as puppy Sesshomaru started to glow, the spells daylight affect wearing away.

"Why, After the girl?" Kalina asked. Amida looked down at the writhing, glowing bundle of fur in her arms . It contorted and relinquished its form to become a full grown man that was very near seven feet tall.

"Kalina, meet Lord Sesshomaru…"


	4. Chapter 4 the truth

Chapter 4

The truth about Amidamari

(Part 1: My true power!)

An: hey, guess what… chapter 2, 3, and 4 were typed consecutively. Meaning that I just sat at a computer for about four hours typing this up for _your _enjoyment. My ass is numb from sitting in this chair for so long… be prepared because this will be the last update for a while. More like a day, don't worry I won't do you all fans wrong…

Fic:

"Kalina, meet Lord Sesshomaru." Amida said and Kalina bowed to the majestic figure.

"Kalina is very respectful and open-minded. At one time she was a great sorceress." Amida reported to Sesshomaru.

The static demon that was Sesshomaru returned and he said nothing and turned away.

"I give you thanks…" he said and started to walk way.

"_Stop_." Amida's voice issued the command.

Sesshomaru's body froze, much Sesshomaru's displeasure.

"And just where do you think you're going? Not to fight with Taikashi." Amida spoke before the statue-like demon. Golden eyes glared daggers at her.

"Oh, you were going to go find Taikashi. To retrieve the girl? Yes, I thought as much. Well, let me tell you this, Taikashi is like a leech demon, but instead of taking your life force he takes your demonic essence." Amida circled Sesshomaru slowly.

"If I lift the spell, do you swear to stay here until you have the knowledge and items necessary to combat Taikashi and ensure the child's safety?" A glint in Sesshomaru's eyes was her answer. She snapped her fingers and Sesshomaru's muscles relaxed and returned to his control.

'Remember to rip out her vocal cord…' her thought to himself.

After a moment of painful silence, Amida bounced on her heels.

"Very well, come and gaze into the waters." Amida waved a hand over the tranquil surface of the water. The picture of him faded away and another man swam into view. He had silver eyes and black hair. His face was lined (literally).

'He looks like her.' Sesshomaru thought and looked at Amida. Her face was thin and angular with a black line going down each side of her face crossing over her eyes. The rest of her body was hidden under a cloak.

"This is the demon Mage Taikashi. He has perfected the art of transferring magical and demonic powers to objects then harnessing that power for selfish gains." Amida lightly tapped the waters surface with the tip of her index finger on the man's neck. The picture zoomed in on the area to show a multicolored necklace.

"He masquerades as a common monk, disguising the demonic crystals as a rosary." Amida said and a certain stone caught Sesshomaru's eye. It was a beautiful stone. Black with a crimson tinge as though it had been kissed by death itself.

"Ahh.. I see that the dark crystal entrances you… it should, its demonic energies belong to me." Amida said not worrying to hide the hate and spite that was in her heart.

'So that is why she knows all of this about him.' Sesshomaru thought to himself.

"Explain, how do you defeat someone with _Multiple_ demonic energies." Sesshomaru said rather than asked.

"By combining magic and brute force." Amida said with a slight smile. "And that is where you come in, my lord." Sesshomaru gave Amida a blank stare (well, blanker than usual)…

"I no longer have the strength to complete the mission. I had to find someone with enough brute force and cunning to help me."

"You intend to use me to your desired results…" Sesshomaru said impassively.

"A little, it's not like I won't be there to do my share of the work." Amida said.

"I do not require your presence." Sesshomaru said and turned but a hand gripped his.

"Wait, I know that you want to help the little girl but you can't do it alone. I also know that you have two other rivals you wish to fight with. But please, stay until tomorrow. Think about the situation. You turn into a puppy at daybreak, what if you are fighting then, what will you do? Bite their ankles?" the elder Kalina was the one speaking.

Amida stood next to the basin its cerulean glow accentuating her fine features.

Sesshomaru didn't believe in hurting the elderly (_At least I hope so…), _so he gently slid his clawed hand away from her fragile human one.

"Fine, I shall wait until tomorrow. Tomorrow morning I will leave and allow everyone to see me. Once you've noticed that I have gone, bring the healer out into the woods with you to find me. When nightfalls, bring him directly to me. I despise leech demons…" Sesshomaru said and looked up through the opening in the roof.

"The moon is high and shines brightly tonight. Kalina, put out the candles and tend to the waters. I would like to speak with the Lord." Amida took Sesshomaru by the arm _–(you know elbow –elbow style)-_

"This way…" she said and indicated a passageway that had not been apparent to Sesshomaru until just then.

As Sesshomaru walked along quietly beside the girl, he watched her closely and took in her features.

Her smooth pale skin, only interrupted by the twin black lines that ran vertically down her face from her hairline to past her clavicle. (collar bone, think, Zatch Bell, people..)

Her eyes were of the purest blue that Sesshomaru had ever seen. The cloak that she wore billowed out behind her like a colossal shadow.

They walked silently up to the edge of a cliff on the far side of the walls. Amida stopped abruptly and stared off into the darkness. Sesshomaru followed her gaze to a large cloud. He could hear the whistling of wind as it passed from Amida's lips. A sudden gust of wind moved the cloud and a gigantic moon appeared.

"Beautiful, don't you think so, Lord Sesshomaru?" Amida asked staring up expressionlessly at him.

"Why did you bring me here?" Sesshomaru asked.

No answer came, he waited for a couple of moments and Amida looked away from him.

"I just wanted you to see this, that is all. Is that so wrong?" She asked in a whisper.

Sesshomaru gazed up at the starry sky and took a deep breath. The air here was different. It was clean, crisp, and wintry even though it was spring.

Amida sighed deeply and released Sesshomaru from her 'embrace'.

"Come back to the hut, when you please." She said and turned to walk away.

"What made you choose me?" Sesshomaru asked suddenly and Amida stopped.

"No… it wasn't necessity, if it had been that I could have used any demon. Something in you. When I first saw you, and your aura was so strong. I couldn't help myself, kind of like a moth drawn to an open flame." Amida said with a small smile and walked away….

(Sesshomaru P.O.V.)

'Why am I doing this? Why haven't I just killed the girl and left?' I thought to as I walked about the village. It's surprising that I haven't been noticed yet. The few villagers that are out at this hour just walk pass me. When I returned to the hut, I found that the old woman was still awake and that the girl was gone.

"Where is the girl?" I asked the old woman.

I may not like to hurt the elderly but that doesn't change the fact that she is a _human _elder.

"You mean Amida? She went to gather some things for your journey. She decided that it would be better to not let you try this on your own." The old woman said.

"Elderly, tell me about her." I said. I need to know more about this girl if she's so damned determined to follow me.

"Well, she's loyal, trustworthy, strong, and a bit withdrawn. She likes to be left alone on many occasions; she's a peaceful girl. A lot could be said about her, but it wouldn't make sense. To put her in one word: Contradictory. No one in the village can figure out how the girl's mind works." The woman said and put a log on the fire.

'Contradictory? Hmmm… not at all helpful but interesting all the same.

"Elderly, why do you allow a girl to order you as if you are her servant?" I asked out of sheer curiosity.

"Because I am. I am her nanny, caretaker, nurse, however you'd like to put it. She employed me to keep portions of her secrets. She doesn't treat me like a servant. There is no hard work and she supplied this house for me. Built it herself as she did with the walls that surround the village."

Oh really now… the girl employed a human to keep her secrets? Foolish of most but she made a good decision on the human that she chose.

"Elderly …" I started

"Please call me Kalina, I am so use to it." The woman said and placed a pot over the flame.

"Kalina, how is the girl of any use?" I asked and the old woman smiled.

"Her name is Amidamari, I do suggest that you use it, Lord Sesshomaru. The last man to call her out of her name isn't a man anymore." She grimaced

"Surely a human made such a mistake…" I said and Kalina shook her head.

"No, he was a demon like yourself." She said and motioned for me to sit with her. I did as indicated.

"What do you mean, no longer a man?" I asked slightly fearing the answer.

"Amida forcibly made him a woman, Physically remove everything with her own ten claws." The old woman said lightly and handed me a bowl of stew. I looked down at it. It smells wonderful, much better than the palace cook's stew.

"Amida ordered me to feed you… I have served others like you, please try it." She handed me chopsticks.

Damn my appreciation for the old. I took a small taste and surprisingly I wasn't gagging to death from the over use of seasoning.

"Amida wants you to consume the entire pot." Kalina smiled " it is very thin, it's base it the restorative potion that Amida makes." She said and I gazed into the bowl. It indeed looked thin and it was clear. Hmmm… oh well.

On the last bowl Amida walked in to the hut.

"Ah, I see that you have done as asked. Good, you will be ready to leave tomorrow morning." She said and placed the tip of her index finger on my forehead. That's it, she dies.

"But first, you need to _Sleep_…"

(narrator p.o.v.)

Consciousness instantly left Sesshomaru. Extreme Riga mortis fell over his body and he was stuck in a sitting position. Amida massaged the muscles of his body to get him in a comfortable sleeping position.

'that was a little unexpected…' Amida thought to herself and lay beside him and fell asleep in a matter of minutes.

(The next morning)

(Sesshomaru p.o.v)

I awoke to a slight warmth surrounding me. Then I noticed that I was being held in a loose embrace. I shook my head to clear my vision and saw Amida's face, so peaceful and pale.

She was asleep or dead… she didn't look like she was breathing…

I slapped her nose with a paw and her eyes snapped open and focused harshly on me for a moment.

"Good morning, Sesshomaru-sama…" she said sweetly and sat up. I noticed that she had redressed. This new kimono was what seemed to be several kimonos. The topmost layer crossed her chest to hang off of her right shoulder. In its sleeve there was a diamond like cut. The end of this layer was slanted across her left hip to end at a long point. The second layer seemed to be a high collared shirt. The sleeves of this layer were longer than the sleeve of the first. The left sleeve of this layer was completely exposed. The right sleeve extended about three or four inches past the first layer. This layer also had an intricate abstract design. The third layer was almost invisible because so much of it was covered by the other two. This last layer was a long skirt. All of this was very beautiful on her…

'Wait who said that! It couldn't have been me… oh kami…'

But even the greatest demon (me) would have to admit the beauty of this girl. She was small, but not scrawny. And her curves, now visible, were perfect. Nothing too big or too little.

"It's time for you to go.." She said and pet my ears.

"You had better hope that I am more fond of you when this spell wears off…" She smiled and I padded off.

Like I said I would I let everyone see the cute little white puppy leave the village including the 'healer'. Leech demons make my skin crawl and that's no easy feat. Naraku touched me and I didn't feel a thing. (get your mind out of the gutter people!)

The healer watched me closely, then dismissively waved me off. How dare he! His death shall be painful. Once out of the village , I settled under a tree. The day passed uneventfully. I heard the voice of Amida every once in a while during the afternoon. She was calling out the name "Zetsui." (S-cry-ed)

Hmm.. I thought my name was Sesshomaru.

I'll kill her too, I looked up at the sky. I was a while before nightfall. Ugh.. so bored. I wish this spell was off me. Being this small is irritating. That bullfrog is almost bigger than me.

'Speaking of frogs, where the hell has Jaken been? Some loyal servant… that toad is a coward to the bone.

Suddenly I heard the bushes rustle and Amida's voice.

"Healer wait, please, healer only a little longer. Healer!" she called out. I guess I overestimated the patience of that demon. I looked up into the sky. Almost there, It's twilight. Only a few more seconds.

Amida came out of the bushes to throw herself before the 'healer' on her knees.

"Fool!" I said.

"Please, healer! Just a few more moments, then this will all be over." She said. The demon smiled and bent slightly to caress her cheek.

How dare he touch her! That filthy demon!

"Yes, my child, it will all be over…" He said and moved his hand onto her forehead.

"NO!" My heart clenched and I felt the pain of relinquishing this form.

Yes…

(narrator P.O.V.)

The healer spotted a growing light from behind a tree. The light grew brighter and brighter by the second. His prey jumped to her feet and gave him an eerie smile before running to the source of the light.

The healer took a step forward when the light subsided. Suddenly a moonstone bright demon clad in white stepped from behind the tree. The healer gasped because with the demon stepped out Amida in a completely different kimono, clutching the demon possessively.

"Demon, show yourself." The white demon commanded. The healer felt his magical skin pull away. His true body oozed out of its disguise. A light yellowish green gelatinous thing stood before the two frowning beings.

"Eww… I thought that you were ugly before." Amida commented.

"You! How dare you do this?" the demon screeched in a gurgling voice. In reality Sesshomaru did nothing but say the command, Amida was the one who put magic behind it. Demons like him didn't dawdle in such magic. He didn't need magic to take command.

"Answer me or I will suck the answer from you!"

'That demon is too cocky…' Amida and Sesshomaru thought.

The pair stood silently in response to this threat.

"Fine then. Die!" The demon said and lurched forward.

'If I can't kill the demon, at least I can get rid of Amida!' it thought

"_Stop_!" Amida's voice filled his ears and took control of his body. The demon stopped instantly.

"Demon, If you think that you can get rid of me then you are sadly mistaken." She said from her vantage point at the demon lord's side.

Amida could see the demon was trying to speak against her command. She looked up at Sesshomaru.

"Do you wish to hear this demon's plea?" She asked. Sesshomaru tilted his head to the side ever so slightly.

"I need some amusement…" he said and there was a malicious twinkle in his eyes.

Amida looked back to the leech demon.

"_Speak_…" the command relaxed the contraption the demon called a mouth. It really couldn't be called a mouth, it was more like a hole with jagged teeth.

"Honorable, Inu demon, why do you consort with such a whore?" were the first words the demon said.

"WHORE! HOW DARE YOU CALL ME SUCH! I SHOULD KILL YOU NOW!" Amida screamed indignantly.

"Oh great demon, you cannot trust her. She will betray you. I, on the other hand, will serve you loyally. Kill her and lift the spell she has place on me and I shall follow you to the ends of the earth." The demon said coaxingly.

'Yeas, kill her, then I'll kill you!' the demon thought while Amida stood in silent shock.

"Interesting proposition." Sesshomaru turned to a little to face Amida. He placed a hand on her collarbone. His fingertips and tickling claws ghosted up the slender pale column feeling the girl's pulse flicker then pound against the walls of her veins.

He gazed deeply into blue eyes that held fear and disbelief . Sesshomaru could hear her thoughts racing through her mind. She was wondering if her was really going to kill her on the word of this demon.

'Of course I'd never kill you my flower.' The words crossed his mind unbidden.

"but leech demon, I don't associate myself with lying demons who can't be trusted… Those much like yourself."

'No!' the demon thought

"Whatever do you mean? I would never betray you." He said in a voice that didn't even convince him.

Amida gave a vicious smile that showed pearly white fangs.

Sesshomaru raised his hand to the demon, which had already began to glow green with the poison that was building up.

The demon's last sight was that of Amida and the white demon bathed in green light. The demon melted away on contact with Sesshomaru's poison with a sickening gurgling sound. Sesshomaru turned back to Amida.

"You had me worried…" she said in a slightly amused and scorning voice.

"what will you tell the village? Their precious healer is a puddle." Sesshomaru said.

"I will tell them the truth, the healer was killed by a demon." She said. Sesshomaru smiled inwardly.

"you are uninjured, what will you say?" Sesshomaru asked.

"The healer told me to run before the battle ensued." Amida answered simply.

"And then how will you leave the village?" Sesshomaru was a little annoyed that she had actually thought all of this out prior to now.

"I will pack up and leave to slay the demon. When I do not return they will think that I have died in battle." She said as she saw the annoyance in Sesshomaru's eyes.

"You have an answer for everything, don't you?"

"Yep!" Amida smiled and released Sesshomaru's waist. Suddenly he felt cold…

TBC……………….

An: hey that is a really long chapter! Three chapters smashed into one! So be grateful. My butt is _Numb_!

And it's all for you…

So review! NOW! **Laughs** and turns off computer.


	5. Chapter 5 Guess what's back

Chapter 5

An: this chapter doesn't have a title mainly because it's not supposed to be in this story… I wrote it in biology class and had nowhere to put it so it goes here. Don't worry it all makes sense… I think. DO NOT tell me that Sesshomaru is OOC. There is a reason and it will be made known later in the fic…

Chapter 5 (narrator pov.)

The two of them started back to the village once Amida lifted the timed spell in Sesshomaru.

"You have to admit, it wasn't that bad…" Amida said with a smirk.

Sesshomaru gave her a glare of bloody murder. Back at full strength, Sesshomaru's attitude reverted to the normal cold silently demanding, and stuck up-ness that it was known for. Despite this fact, Amida was still drawn to him. Just outside the village, Sesshomaru stopped and gazed off to the right.

'Inuyasha…" he thought to himself. The scent was unmistakable.

"What is it?" Amida asked looking back at him. He said nothing but walked ahead into the dark village…

Upon returning to the hut where Amida and Kalina resided, they found the old woman magically inscribing characters into the right side of a chest plate.

' That armor looks remarkably like my own.' Sesshomaru thought.

Kalina looked up at the pair and smiled warmly.

"Welcome home you two…" she said.

'Home?' Sesshomaru thought.

"There is warm stew in the pot. I'm almost finished here…' She said and put one last character in then she sighed and hefted the heavy looking armor up in the air.

"Is this right, Amida?" she asked.

"That's it exactly, minus the characters of command…" Amida said while handing Sesshomaru a bowl of stew.

"Do you like it, Lord Sesshomaru?" Kalina asked.

'I love it… so majestic.' Sesshomaru thought and nodded his answer.

"Good, because it's your new armor." Amida said between bites of stew.

"Your new kimono and sash are your room. The bathhouse is connected to every room so getting to it is easy. Just through this door is one of the entrances and just to be nice I'll tell you that our bathhouse is actually an underground cavern. Magically created of course. Once you've bathed, come to the watch room, the room with the scrying waters." Amida said and turned to Kalina. They spoke in whispers that Sesshomaru didn't care to overhear.

He went to retrieve the nightwears that Amida had fashioned for him then set off for the bathhouse/cavern.

He needed to think.

Candles that seemed to float in the air lighted the path down to the cavern. They burned with an unnatural glow. Their light was like that of the sun; bright and very had to look at. On his way down, Sesshomaru only passed six candles but counted a grand two hundred seventy-four steps.

The cavern was large and beautifully decorated. Beautiful silks and statues adorned the room. More candles, natural looking candles, sat in the corners, casting a romantic glow over the room. In the center of the floor was a large (pond/ lake sized) pool of water. Its surface mirrored the color of the black silk that hung from the ceiling. Steam settled in the room diffusing the light and adding to the cozily mystical feeling of the room. Across the black waters sat, a bed of pillows and on these plush pillows laid Amida. She was gazing into the depths of the black waters in a strange manner.

"Amidamari…" Sesshomaru called to her.

Her eyes lifted slowly to stare at him in a death like style and she smiled a mirthless smile.

"Sesshomaru, you know that everyone calls me 'Amida'." She said. Her voice was distant and empty of the happiness that Sesshomaru was accustomed to.

'There's something wrong here.' Sesshomaru thought and his eyes narrowed.

"How did you get here before me?" he asked opening the conversation. Amida pointed above her head.

"The short cut. A sheer drop." She said. Sesshomaru took a step to the left. Amida's blue eyes watched him carefully, almost piercingly.

Sesshomaru wanted her to stop looking at him like that. The pain and sadness in her gaze was making him extremely uncomfortable.

"Amida, why do you stare at me?" he said and a hollow giggle that made his skin crawl came as a response.

"In the watch room, I gazed into your past, then your recent future." She paused and Sesshomaru swore that he saw her entire body shudder. "Then something came into my sight. A crimson-eyed man with wavy ebony hair, dressed in a baboon pelt. His name was Naraku, and he has plans for you…" She paused again and stared at the flat surface of the water. "I wondered why such an evil man would be after you, so I intruded into his thoughts. All sorts of evil things came to me. Then I found his thoughts of you, horrible, most horrible. Using Taikashi's ability to leech demonic powers he…wanted your demonic aura, but then another idea came to his mind." Amida gave a violent shudder and abruptly stopped talking.

'So Naraku has plans for me...'Sesshomaru thought to himself. 'Plans that make Amida uncomfortable just being around me…'Sesshomaru thought.

"Show me this second plan, Amida." Sesshomaru said and fear filled Amida's eyes.

"No, I can't go through that again…I don't want to relive that…" she whispered. Sesshomaru crossed the pool of water and knelt before Amida. Sesshomaru gazed deep into her eyes, after a moment she sighed and looked away.

"Show me, Amida." Sesshomaru said gently and Amida looked at him then gently stroked his cheek. This scared Sesshomaru slightly.

"Look into the water…" she said and suddenly the undisturbed black surface became a window of colors. Things flashed before Sesshomaru's eyes. A field, a castle, and then Naraku's face appeared. The picture hovered there for a couple more seconds as if it felt the same as Amida. Then it zoomed in on his left eye and other things appeared. Evil things, disturbing things. Suddenly the picture stopped again. A black haired man was chained to a grand futon. He was naked and pale all over. His head hung and his hair covered his face. Sound came in and Sesshomaru heard a heavy stone door open and footfalls. The view changed and Sesshomaru could see both the man and Naraku, but Sesshomaru still wasn't sure what this had to do with him. So, what Naraku had a thing for human men? He was no human. Naraku sat on the futon with the man who cringed away pathetically. One of Naraku's hands slid up the man's leg and the other on the man's left shoulder, which was hidden by hair. The man's head shifted and his left shoulder was exposed showing that most of his left arm was missing. Naraku touched the man's cheek and the man pulled away. In this action, his face was shown. The human was Sesshomaru.

'But… how?' Sesshomaru thought to himself. Like an answer to his question, Amida's words came back to him

"Naraku plans to drain you of your demonic aura…" 'Without my demonic aura, I would become a human… that's not possible…' Sesshomaru thought to himself. The thought disgusted him but not half as much as what happened in the mirrored surface of the water. Screams echoed off the walls of the cavern. Pleas, broken cries, sobs all for Naraku to stop. When the water was again black, Sesshomaru felt sick to his stomach.

"I couldn't watch the entire thing, the first position was enough for me." Amida said in a broken whisper. Sesshomaru had seen at least twenty minutes of an accelerated idea that probably consumed a period of one to three hours.

"It goes on even longer than that, you fall unconscious from blood…loss…I would have showed you but, I couldn't… I…" Amida's voice began to break.

"How long?" Sesshomaru asked tasting the bile rising in his throat.

"Which? The segment or the original?" Amida said after regaining a little of her composure.

"Both…" Sesshomaru said.

"That segment was less than half of the original sped up… It contained eleven positions. Your body sustained severe back injuries, one head injury, and a marking…" Amida paused and took a couple deep breaths and then fell silent for a moment. Her head hung and her eyes held a glassy appearance. "In the original, there were twenty-three positions, only one being repeated. The entire fantasy lasts about three hours and some minutes, it's incredibly detailed… your body receives almost fatal injuries. Even more severe injuries to the back and head. A total of four markings, and teeth marks on your, ahmen… and by the sounds of the screams a torn rectum and sphincter. He murmurs something about you bearing his offspring and leaves you laying in a pool of your own blood." Amida finished and looked up to see a very pale Sesshomaru.

"You wish now that you hadn't seen that." She said and Sesshomaru nodded slightly.

"What happened to you?" Sesshomaru asked suddenly.

"I wasn't there at all. Naraku doesn't know of me yet and I hope that that will be enough to save you…" She said and stood.

'I do too…" Sesshomaru thought to himself.

"One more thing… Naraku now has Rin."

The next morning just before dawn, Amida and Sesshomaru left the village and started for the northeast, the last reported place where Taikashi was seen. Unfortunately, this was also the direction that Sesshomaru felt Inyuasha moving in. He kept moving to the left (the north) to keep from crossing paths with his half brother. Amida was silent and swift. They traveled several miles within an hour. They came to the foot of a mountain much before noon so they decided to rest under a tree for a while. Sesshomaru suddenly saw an all too familiar fire red kimono and the well-known bellow that followed.

"Sesshomaru!" the group of simpletons gasped.

'God, they act like I waving a sword around like a madman…' Sesshomaru thought as he stood.

"Who are they?" Amida asked as she stood with assistance from Sesshomaru.

"My half-brother, Inuyasha…"Sesshomaru said with disgust present in his voice.

"He's a hanyou…that girl, so interesting. Look at what she's wearing." Amida said as Kagome noticed her.

"Inuyasha, who's she? She's so pretty…" Kagome said and the hanyou shrugged.

"Hey, Sesshomaru, who's the girl? Your new plaything!" Inuyasha called and was shocked by the violent outburst that erupted from the girl.

"PLAYTHING! HOW DARE YOU CALL ME A PLAYTHING! I'LL KILL YOU!" Amida yelled in indignation.

'I thought I had a bad temper…' the two brothers mumbled in unison.

"I have more power than you in my pinky!" she cried.

"Oh really?" He said and drew the tetsusagia.

"OOO, big shiny piece of scrap!" She called and everyone gasped. (Sesshomaru silent gasp)

"My sword is not a piece of scrap!" It was Inuyasha's turn to be indignant.

"Yeah you're right… it's table ware!" Amida said smugly.

"Oh yeah then come and find out!" Before Inuyasha could finish his sentence, Amida had passed Sesshomaru and closed more than half the distance between them.

"Windscar!" Inuyasha cried and the attack tore forward.

"_Return_!" Amida's voice called over the roar of the windscar. The attack made a u-turn and screamed back to Inuyasha who just managed to jump out of the way.

"Hiraikotsu!" (spelling) Songo yelled and sent the giant boomerang sailing forward.

"_Vanish_!" Amida waved a hand toward it and it disappeared.

The sudden twang of a bow sting met Amida's ears. She heard the whistling of the arrow that sped toward her. She could see the spiritual power that made it special. The sudden force of impact, snapped her back into reality. It wasn't the arrow that hit her, but Sesshomaru had snatched her from the arrows path. She looked back to see the arrow hit a tree and put a considerably sized hole in it.

"thank you…" She muttered before Sesshomaru placed her on the ground and charged Inuyasha. The battle ended in a draw, each brother somehow out of weapons. Sesshomaru withdrew to Amida and offered her his hand. She took it and they flew away over to the mountain. Amida looked up to see that Sesshomaru had acquired a small cut on his cheek. When they touched down on the opposite side of the mountain range, she raised a hand to the cut and muttered a healing spell. Blue sparks flitted from her fingers and danced around the cut. The sparks rejected the cut and raced down Sesshomaru's neck and to his left shoulder. There was a sudden burst of light and a cry of pain was muted. When the light faded, Amida looked down to see a bloody hand protruding out of the once empty sleeve…


End file.
